


Unconditional

by WolfstarGarden



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Flash Fic, M/M, Marauders, Oral Sex, make-up sex, wolfstar, wolfstar introvert prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 23:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12492968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfstarGarden/pseuds/WolfstarGarden
Summary: Sirius finally ran up to Remus. Remus was furious with him. “Of course, help the poor shocked public – or did someone turn your head? I’ve only been bleeding here and getting laughed at for an hour. Get off me!”Written for the Wolfstar Introvert Prompt: Remus loses his composure in public, and Sirius gets a little too concerned over the upset strangers well being.





	Unconditional

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt that inspired me. I tried a couple of different settings and the prompt just screamed make-up sex to me, so here's a very non-graphic drop of smut.
> 
> Plus, with NaNo about to start I'm not sure if I'll get any more Wolfstar done before that fills my time (I'll keep trying)!

_Where the hell am I?_

Oh fuck. That was a street, not a hundred metres away. At the end of the street, a humble village blossomed towards the horizon. He could tell it was a settlement with a high magical population – there was a shimmer in the air, a special scent that gave him an instinctive knowing. Not that it would make any difference if _anyone_ were to see him naked and bleeding.

_But I can’t stay here. Not like this._

Merlin only knew where Sirius or James or Peter were. Remus was sure they’d be tracking him, but a werewolf has a speed and a drive that far outstrips any Animagus, regardless of the form. He could easily be fifty kilometres or more away from them. It all depended on how early he had given them the slip. He must have made straight for the village; a werewolf has a keen sense of smell.

_I didn’t make it to the town. I can’t have hurt anyone. Sweet Godric’s sword, don’t let me have fucking hurt anyone._

Remus hauled his creaking body off the ground. It was a laborious effort. His skin was split and broken, aching bruises slowing him down. He was too weak to Apparate anywhere. He had no wand, but Remus had long since perfected the spell wandless – transfiguring a fallen branch into a set of admittedly shabby robes, he then staggered towards the village. He needed to find an apothecary. He needed dittany and he needed chocolate.

_I’ll have to break in. No one will be about yet._

But Remus was wrong. Despite the early hour there were several people wandering the village streets, they stared at him in a mixture of horror, confusion, obscene curiosity. Under the shared, heavy gaze the weight of the full moon fell hard onto Remus’ trembling shoulders. Fatigue and dread overwhelmed him. Defeated, Remus sank to his knees. Dust clotted his blood and scabbed over his skin.

l-l

When they found Remus, he was cowering like a wounded animal in the centre of a busy village street. A circlet of bystanders enclosed him. There were a lot of wizards in the crowd, and Sirius could tell very quickly that some of them recognised Remus’ condition. He was growling at them all.

One man was trying to get close, a vial in his hand. Sirius launched himself forwards, leaving James to go directly to Remus.

“It’s dittany, just dittany,” the man whispered. “My uncle ... I understand. Can I..?”

“Yes, go,” Sirius said. He brushed past the man. Remus snarled and Sirius heard a flash of sharp teeth; he turned to see James’ pulling Remus close into his unconditional protection. The savage fear in Remus’ eyes eased as he recognised friends, eyes coasting in their sockets to find Sirius.

Peter was at the other side of the group of onlookers. Sirius could hear him muttering the same reassurances as himself: _our friend ... got lost. Attacked by – no, of course not! Just please, let us help him and we’ll leave. We’re sorry to disturb your town..._

A few people insisted on staying; there were always those who found a perverse thrill in any vision of misery. Most moved on at the sight of three capable young men, especially when encouragement came in the form of a wand prodding a vulnerable belly.

Finally, Sirius rushed to Remus. “Are you okay, my love?” he whispered, only now allowing his fear to crash over his thinking.

Remus was furious. Fire blazed in his eyes, his words spit like venom. “Good of you to check on me!”

“I was getting to you,” Sirius said in dumb bemusement. The minute the words were spake he wished he could retry them. A vulnerable Remus was a Remus who lashed out.

“ _Of course_ , help the poor shocked public – or did someone turn your head? I’ve only been bleeding here and getting laughed at for an hour. _Get off me!_ ”

“It’s alright.” The apothecary refused to be thrown aside, carefully dabbing Remus with a cloth soaked from his vial.

“We need to get him home,” James said softly.

The man nodded, and pressed his tools into Peter’s waiting hands. “Yes, of course. Somewhere safe, let him rest. I’m sorry I couldn’t help more, but your man here ... he wouldn’t let me near.”

“It’s fine,” James murmured, shaking his hand. Remus was still watching Sirius poisonously. “Thank you for trying.”

l-l

They were home. James and Peter had helped heal Remus’ wounds, fitted him into proper robes and then left him to Sirius. James’ parting words were typical loving mischief: “Enjoy your fight, Pads.”

Remus _was_ furious with him. He’d had to endure the transformation and then – to his own mind – had been publicly humiliated because his friends had not been there to support him. That it was accidental It didn’t matter. It mattered only that when Remus needed him most Sirius had gone to reassure strangers.

Remus didn’t often shout when he got angry. He growled like a predator and hurled hurtful words, swearing bitterly.

“Remus ... Moony, I’m sorry!” Sirius said earnestly. “I meant it to help you. I wanted them to leave you alone – I don’t give Wormtail’s arse for bigoted strangers and you fucking know it, Moony! Everything I do is for you.”

Eventually, the fury burned itself out and left Remus bare, a hollowed-out shell, vulnerable and exhausted. Sirius caught him up, scooting close to Remus on their couch. Remus never cried, not even Sirius had seen more than three tears drop from his lashes. Yet his voice was a dark sob. “I know, Pads ... I just – I needed you and you weren’t there.”

It was just one of the issues that came along with being a super-strong beast with an insatiable need to track human prey. They were all stupid really, thinking they could control him one hundred per cent of the time. But it was only Remus who suffered for it.

“I’m always there, Rem. Whatever you need. Whenever you need it.”

Remus huffed a mirthless laugh. “All I need now is rest. I’m tired and stressed and angry. And I’ll never understand how you can love someone like me.”

Sirius smiled softly, pressing tender lips to Remus’ brow and tangling his fingers in the front of Remus’ robes. “There _is_ no one like you and I love you enormously, Remus. Shall I show you? I know a perfect bedtime story that also dispels stress and angries...”

“Sirius, you must be joking...” Remus murmured with indulgent humour.

“I never joke about giving head,” Sirius replied, already sliding to the floor and looping his arms across Remus’ thighs, brushing his robes back.

“Sirius...”

“Be quiet, I want to. Then we can curl up together and have a nap, hm?”

Remus sighed, gasping suddenly as Sirius’ nose dropped abruptly into his lap. “Padfoot.”

“Yes, Moony?” Sirius’ reply was cheeky, hands tracking a slow path across Remus’ hips, closing on the buttons of his flies. Deftly, he popped them open and whispered hoarsely, “Lift your arse.”

Remus obliged, breath hitching in anticipation as his clothes were tugged away. Sirius glanced up. Beneath the shadowed bruises encircling them, Remus’ eyes sparkled with dark lust. Sirius licked his lips and spat into his hand before wrapping his palm around Remus’ cock, stroking firm and slow until it fully hardened with his touch.

“Yes, Moony,” Sirius murmured. He ghosted above the pink tip, breath a warm tickle. Remus ached towards him, split lip caught in his teeth. Sirius reached the tip of his tongue out and flicked it into the slit of Remus’ cock. “Mmm...”

Remus jerked. “Fuck! Unh.”

Sirius swallowed a smirk, curling his tongue around the familiar shape of Remus’ flesh. Remus shuddered and quivered beneath him; full moon made everything so much _more_ to his over-sensitised body, heightening his pleasure exponentially. It made Sirius wild to please him. His mouth slid smoothly down, tasting, tantalising. Remus’ hand closed on the back of his neck, holding him, encouraging him.

Sirius dragged back slowly, tongue tracing curving hardness. He licked a broad, wet stripe along the length, rolling his mouth around the shaft in sloppy kisses. Remus breath was heavy, gasping. Without warning, Sirius bowed his head and took Remus’ length in one deep slide, humming his appreciation when Remus growled garbled approval and tightened his grip on Sirius’ neck.

Sirius knew Remus’ body well. He knew exactly how Remus got off and how to tease his pleasure out. Remus pressed himself against the couch and arched into Sirius’ touch, silently pleading for more. Sirius gave it to him, offering a simple glory of stroking and sucking and nuzzling. Hand and mouth worked together in a perfect slippery feast over Remus’ cock, fast and steady.

A hand slipped into Sirius’ hair, dragging him closer and Remus came in aching pulses, rocking desperately into Sirius’ welcoming mouth. His cry of release echoed somewhere inside the haze of desire that enveloped them both.

Sirius swallowed and gently lapped the last drops clean. Remus whimpered a giddy laugh. Sirius glanced up to see only satiated affection now in his sleepy eyes. A careful tug on his hair and Sirius clambered into Remus’ arms, gladly accepting a hungry kiss.

They fell apart with a sigh. “I’m sorry I was angry before,” Remus murmured, coiling Sirius tight against him. “You take very good care of me, Padfoot.”

Sirius kissed him sweetly. “In every way I can, Moony.”


End file.
